The present invention relates to portable storage bins for supermarkets or the like by means of which produce or other goods can be rendered portable throughout the store and conveyed from a refrigerated area, shelves, or check-out area and provides for asccessible and predominant display of the goods. Many storage bins have been proposed for this purpose but have not been entirely suitable due to the large size required, the necessity for storing the bins in a small area, the lack of rendering the bins, particularly when loaded mobile, and the lack of sgtrength of such bins when they are necessarily formed of lightweight and inexpensive material and which strength is necessary when the bins are loaded, particularly if they are to be refrigerated by ice.
Examples of some prior art bins of this general character are shown in the following U.S. Pats.: No. 3,659,742 issued May 2, 1977 shows a leak-proof stackable container of insulated material formed of plastic for storing perishable foods mixed with ice. The container has a lid with a centrally located recess of a size to receive a well of a second container stacked thereon. U.S. Pat. No. 2,768,677 shows a container for foods or the like and formed of polyethylene or polystyrene material and is nestable and has a thicker bottom wall for reinforcing. U.S. Pat. No. 2,767,755 shows a box-like container having nesting characteristics and having corner posts to support an adjacent container.